Toolbox
In nearly every Harvest Moon game, you begin with a toolbox and a small selection of tools. In Harvest Moon: SNES, GB, GBC, and GBC2, your tools are stored in a shed. In Harvest Moon: GBC3, you carry all of your tools in your inventory. Harvest Moon: SNES Starting Tools * Grass Seeds - During your first day in town, stop by the Animal Shop to receive a pack of free Grass Seeds from the owner. These can be used to grow a single 3x3 patch of grass which serves as food for your Chickens and Cows. All subsequent bags will have to be purchased from the Flower Shop for 500 G. * Watering Can - On your first day in town, stop by the Flower Shop to receive a free Watering Can from Nina's Mom. It can only water one square at a time, but can also be eventually upgraded during your first Summer. * Sickle * Hoe - The Hoe is automatically added to your Tool Shed upon arrival at your new farm. It can only cut a single square of grass (which automatically turns it to fodder in your Silo), but can be upgraded during your first Autumn. * Hammer - The Hammer is automatically added to your Tool Shed upon arrival at your new farm. It is a very basic Hammer, but still allows you to smash small rocks on your farm in one hit, and larger boulders in six. You have a chance to upgrade it during your first Winter. * Axe - The Axe is automatically added to your Tool Shed upon arrival at your new farm. It is a very basic Axe, but still allows you to chop Stumps on your farm in six swings. You will have a chance to upgrade it during your first Winter. Purchased Tools * Turnip Seeds - Turnip Seeds can be purchased from the Flower Shop in town for 200 G a bag during the Spring, which is also their growing season. Each bag contains nine Turnip squares, with each individual plant selling for 60 G each. They can only be harvested once. * Potato Seeds - Potato Seeds can be purchased from the Flower Shop in town for 200 G a bag during the Spring, their growing season. Each bag contains nine Potato squares, with each individual plant selling for 80 G each. They can only be harvested once. * Tomato Seeds - Tomato Seeds can be purchased from the Flower Shop in town for 300 G a bag during the Summer, their growing season. Each bag contains nine Tomato squares, with each individual plant selling for 100 G each. If you continue to water them after their first harvest, you'll be able to harvest some more without having to plant them all over again. * Corn Seeds - Corn Seeds can be purchased from the Flower Shop in town for 300 G a bag during the Summer, their growing season. Each bag contains nine Corn squares, with each individual plant selling for 120 G. If you continue to water them after their first harvest, you'll be able to harvest some more without having to plant them all over again. * Sprinkler - The upgrade for your Watering Can (along with the only Tool upgrade to be purchased in-game). It allows you to water the nine squares around the player, including the one directly beneath you. This upgrade is unlocked on the 20th of Summer. A week before this day Ann's Father will arrive on your farm to tell you that he's working on a special tool. Visit the Tool Shop seven days later, and the Sprinkler will be for sale for 2000 G. * Brush - This item is purchased from the Tool Shop for 800 G. Use it once a day on each of your Cows to increase their affection. * Milker - This tool is purchased from the Tool shop for 1800 G. Use it once a day on each of your adult ''Cows to collect milk from them. * Cow Feed - Bags of Cow Feed can be purchased from the Animal Shop for 1000 G each. Each packet contains enough food for 12 Cows. * Chicken Feed - Bags of Chicken Feed can be purchased from the Animal Shop for 300 G each. Each packet contains enough food for 12 Chickens. * Cow Medicine - This tool can be bought from the Animal Shop for 1000 G a bottle. Use a bottle to heal your Cows if they grow ill from neglect. If you fail to, they will die. * Miracle Potion - This strange little orb can be purchased from the Animal Shop for 4000 G. Use these to impregnate an adult Cow, and in 30 days she will give birth to a Calf. * Paint Can - This tool becomes available for purchase after you have upgraded your House to its maximum size. It can be bought from the Tool Shop for 1500 G and is used to paint the exterior of your House yellow. * Blue Feather * Seed of the Snow Flower '''Gifted Tools' * Bell - Upon purchase of your first Cow, the Livestock Dealer will bring the animal by your farm and give you a congratulatory Bell. This tool is used to herd the Cows towards you so you can either push them into or out of the Barn. Tool Upgrades * Golden Hoe - During the first few days of Fall during your first year, you will find a Harvest Sprite near death at the entrance to your farm. Talk to him, and he will beg you for some food. Immediately run to the mountains and bring back a Mushroom for him to eat. He will eat the mushroom and express his gratitude. Check your Tool Shed the next morning to find that he has upgraded your Hoe into a Golden one. This Golden Hoe tills the six squares directly in front of you in a single-file row with just one swing. * Golden Sickle - One day during the night you will hear a mysterious rumbling sound from somewhere on your farm. The Carpenter will stop by the next morning and suggest that you inspect your farm for any damage. Walk around the farm until you find a hollow tree stump and climb down. You'll find yourself in a cave beneath your Tool Shed surrounded by Harvest Sprites. One of them will ask you if your Sickle works. Tell him that it does and he will beam with pride (seeing as he ''was the one who made it) and will offer to upgrade your existing one free of charge. Check your Tool Shed the next morning to find your old Sickle has been replaced with a shiny new ''Golden one. ''This new Sickle will cut all nine squares (including the one you are standing directly over) in one swing. * Golden Hammer - A few weeks into your first Winter, the Carpenter will stop by your farm and ask if he can borrow your Hammer. If you agree, he will take it from you, promising to return it the next day with a handy-dandy upgrade. Check your Tool Shed the next day to find your shiny new Golden Hammer. This upgrade allows you to destroy the large Boulders on your farm in a single hit. * Golden Axe - During your first Winter, you will be surprised by an earthquake in the middle of the night, resulting in slight damage to your fences. The Carpenter will be at the entrance to your farm encouraging you to check for any serious damage. He also implores you to come to the Mountainside. If you do, you will find the boulder blocking the Harvest Goddess Spring has been destroyed. Walk up to the spring and toss your Axe in (ignoring the posted sign urging you not to). If you do so, the Harvest Goddess will appear in front of you and hold out a ''Golden ''Axe, asking if you lost it. Tell her that the Axe is not yours and she will reward your honesty by giving you the Golden one. This Axe upgrade allows you to destroy Tree Stumps on your farm and on the Mountain in a single hit. Other Games Harvest moonback to nature toolbox .png|Toolbox in Back to Nature Harvest Moon Ds Rucksack.jpg|Rucksack in Harvest Moon DS SNES Tool Shed.png|The Shed where you store all your tools in Harvest Moon SNES. 'Harvest Moon: Tree of Tranquility' *Axe *Hoe *Hammer *Sickle *Watering Can *Fishing Rod *Brush *Milker *Shears *Bell *Saddle 'Harvest Moon 64' *Axe *Hoe *Hammer *Sickle *Watering Can *Fishing Pole *Brush *Milker *Bell 'Harvest Moon: Friends of Mineral Town and Harvest Moon: More Friends of Mineral Town' *Axe *Hoe *Hammer *Sickle *Watering Can *Brush *Bell 'Harvest Moon: Back To Nature' *Axe *Hoe *Hammer *Sickle *Watering Can *Fishing Pole *Brush *Milker *Bell 'Harvest Moon: Animal Parade''' *Hammer (AP) *Watering Can (AP) *Sickle (HM) Category:Disambiguation Category:Game Concepts